Vehicles are designed primarily to transport passengers and to limit space. Vehicles are usually equipped with a hook on which clothing on hangers can be hung. However, the clothing hooks that come standard with the vehicle limit the number and type of clothes hangers that may be hung thereon. For example, standard plastic hangers are very difficult to arrange on the clothing hook.
Thus, there is a long felt need for a support for a vehicle having an arm that allows for a plurality of clothes hangers of any type to be hung thereon. There is also a long felt need for such a support to be extensible and retractable, and that such a support be capable of locking in both the extended and retracted positions.